


Without you at my side

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [34]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: Filming their first dance segment.





	Without you at my side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts), [taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor/gifts).



In the weird ways of movies the first dance number Fred and Ginger were to shoot was a short segment from the very last dance of the film. With all their rehearsals behind them they both felt confident about each other but totally nervous about this section of the dance they were about to film.  
As the crew set up for the filming the couple were sitting in the semi gloom of the back wall of the sound stage waiting to block part of their dance for camera rehearsal.  
“Oh Gin, can’t believe this. We only have to dance and boy can we dance but I’m suddenly feeling very shaky”.  
“Me too, guess you know why though – that is apart from dancing in an elaborate set, other dancers and a moving walkway!”.  
“Sure, it’s about proving ourselves again”.

Oh boy was this her Fred. Always wanting perfection, driving himself far too hard to achieve originality, utterly focussed on the next dance and, she thought, at times taking himself far too seriously. He was never satisfied however good he was, always thinking he could go one better. Besides he’d told her he didn’t like the music.  
“Manhattan Downbeat”, he had groaned when he heard the title, “that’ll leave them laughing!”  
She knew how often it fell to her to give him a jolt ( usually by making him laugh about himself) that brought him back to earth.  
“This is the moment for plan A”,she thought.

Her reverie was interrupted by Charles Walters’ voice through a megaphone.  
“Major players on set please and everybody in position. Crew in your places and all lights on”.  
“Guess that means us honey”, Fred said taking her hand and leading her onto the set.

As they reached their positions a kind of reverent hush descended on the sound stage, much like the moment before royalty moved through their midst. A bustling stocky man strode into view, a man that everyone recognised as Arthur Freed, producer of so many MGM musicals. In his wake was another imposing figure. Now the silence was broken by furious applause as Louis B Mayer came into sight.  
Fred nudged Ginger, “Guess they’ve got the big gun out just for us”.  
Walters led both producer and movie magnate over to Fred and Ginger.  
“Mr Mayer, may I introduce Miss Ginger Rogers”.

As she stepped froward Ginger almost thought she should be curtseying to the great man but a simple handshake sufficed.  
“Welcome to MGM, Miss Rogers. The studio is delighted to bring together a classic dance partnership. Let’s make it great”.  
She glanced briefly at Fred, “Oh yes Mr Mayer, it will be and I’m very glad to be back where I belong”.  
Mayer nodded, waited for publicity to come in to take their photos then was off to his next port of call.

His departure coincided with a call from Walters for the camera rehearsal for this part of the dance with the two of them blocking the moves for camera placement.  
“Just want to get something from my bag Fred then I’ll be back. Come on, snap out of it, we’ll be great”.  
He knew she was right. Dancing with her gave him all the confidence he ever needed. When he held her they were one entity and could take on the world yet he couldn’t shake off this tension. 

She quickly returned and they went about blocking the dance in their usual efficient way before they retreated to their chairs whilst final preparations were made.  
“See Fred, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
“No baby, you were fabulous, no missed steps, timing great, everything as normal but, well a big but, something was different. I can’t put my finger on it but it didn’t feel quite right, awkward in some way, just strange”.  
“What, the moves?”  
“No just something – imperceptible. What did you think?”  
“Well, you know how lovers might chat and say things like, say, another two inches makes all the difference”.  
“Oh”, he spluttered, “you’re talking about my…..” he erupted in a volley of laughter. “Oh you minx, you’ve been playing your tricks again. What have you done?”  
She smiled, her plan had worked, he was back, down to earth. She stretched out her legs in front of him, “I guess those extra two inches on the heels might be the problem”.  
Oh he wanted so much to hold and kiss her right then and there. This was the woman he loved and who knew him so well. Who could banish all his doubts by laughing at and with him, whose sense of the ridiculous made him realise the only important thing was being with her. His smile and polite friendly handshake told her all was well.  
The call for filming to begin came as she changed her shoes and Fred took her hand again.  
“ Guess this old moaning minnie has been straightened out. Come on sweetie, let’s show them a thing or three!”  



End file.
